


Love Bites

by Billcipher111



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Blood, Blood Drinking, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Feeding, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Vampire Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Virgil is miserable after going a long period without feeding.That is until his Lovely boyfriend shows up for the date night that Virgil had forgotten about.What happens when a starving Vampire is brought in contact with an oblivious human?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 161





	Love Bites

Virgil's stomach ached with need as he lied whimpering in his bed in his darkroom. He supposed this was his flat after all. He was the one who put off feeding after all, and now it was noon and he was all out of blood bags. He wouldn't be able to go out and feed for a good few hours. So now he was stuck there. Lying miserably in his bed as his stomach pained with his own stupidity. He had already tried to drownd his hunger with normal food, but it just wasn't what he needed.

He could hear the sound of his apartment door opening and closing as someone had entered his home. A wave of panic washed over Virgil, had someone found his spare key? Was it a burglar? Was it human? Virgil didn't have the straight to fight off an intruder right now and he didn't trust himself not to completely drain dry the intruder dry of blood if he had to defend himself. Disposing of a body was not easy and he really didn't want to go threw that shit again.

Taking a sniff around in the air, his non-existent heart sunk. This was far worse than a burglar or a murderer or even some steak wielding maniac. It was his boyfriend. His human boyfriend. The boyfriend that didn't know that he was a vampire.

No no no no no. This was bad. What if he lost control? What if he found out what he really was? What if he bit him? He would end up sucking all the blood from his body leaving the man he loved dead and drained. No. No, he could do that to Roman...

"Baby?" He flinched as the door opened and the overwhelmingly delicious scent of his boyfriend and his cinnamon apple shampoo and the light from the hallway filled the room. He groaned in pain as he could hear the delicious sounds of his beloved heart beating from across the room. He dug his nails into his forearms to try and ground himself and keep control. "Oh, Virge honey, what's wrong?" Roman asked sweetly as he walked over to his boyfriend's bed, concerned for his partner. "Are you sick? You haven't been answering any of my texts and I've been worried about you." Roman said, crouching down to look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

Fuck, that's right. They were supposed to have a date night tonight. Virgil cursed himself as he realized what his stupidity has done. And he couldn't answer or else roman would see his fangs, and he would find out about him! Then he would be disgusted and scared and brake up with him and-

"Virgil?" Roman asked, reaching a hand up to brush against his loves cheek, he was so cold. "Oh honey, your freezing-" Roman suddenly yelped as he found himself on his back arms pinned to his side by a considerable strength. It took him a moment to realize that Virgil had pinned him to the floor. He was rightfully shocked, and a bit frightened as he stared up into his boyfriend's hungry eyes, mouth parted with striking fangs. Oh god, this couldn't be real. That was the only thing he could think as those sharp fangs came closer and closer to his neck. This could be real. This wasn't happening. This could be real. He tried to struggle out of his hold, but Virgil was just too strong for his quickly bruising wrists to break free. "Virgil, please!" Roman yelped out as he felt fangs graze skin.

The vampire in question froze, pushing down his hunger as he realized who he was attacking. How he was trying to feed from. He pulled back, looking into his boyfriends frightened eyes before jumping off of him and quickly putting distance between the two. "I- I'm sorry!" Virgil yelled, starring into Roman's eyes as tears gathered in his own. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry! Oh, fuck I am so so sorry!" Virgil cried hugging in on himself, ignoring his hunger and his every instinct to feed. He could hear Roman's fast heart rate and he hated himself as his mouth began to water. But he would not give in. He could have killed the one person who he had loved most. The one person who meant absolutely everything to him. Roman probably hated him now. He had every right to do so. He was going to hate him, and he was going to leave, and Virgil was never going to see him again-Virgil gasped as a pair of strong comforting arms wrapped around him as they booth sunk to the floor.

He could hear soft, comforting words being whispered into his ear. "It's alright..." "You didn't mean to..." "I'm not hurt..." "Everythings ok..." "I love you..." It was like a mantra, repeating over and over as Virgils cries softened and he tucked himself into the warm embrace of his boyfriend. Once Virgil had managed to calm himself, they both sat there. Softly enjoying each other's embrace in silence. Not really knowing what to say. Until Roman spoke up. "Your... Virgil. Are you... A Vampire?" He hesitantly asked. The small nod was the only answer he got. "Do... you wanna talk about what happened?" Virgil just hid himself into Roman's chest, doing his best to suppress his hunger and instincts to feed. But Romans pounding heartbeat right by his head was not helping. "Virgil, Love. I can't help if you won't tell me what's wrong." Roman said, brushing a hand threw his hair. After a moment Virgil gave a quiet answer that was muffled by his sort that Virgil had his face tucked into. "Virgil, my love, I cannot hear you."

"...Hungry..."

"You were Hungary?" Roman asked, "When was the last time you... feed?"

Virgil shrugged, "Couple weeks ago. 2 or 3..."

"You must be absolutely starving!" Roman gasped, "Is that why you jumped on me?" Once again Virgil lost his voice so he just nodded. Roman thought for a moment. Yes, he was still a little shaken up and this was defiantly a lot of information to process, but he wasn't about to just leave his boyfriend to suffer like this. "Well... Tha- That just won't do now, won't it!" Virgil looked up at roman, confused. "I can't just leave my little bat to go hungry, now can I?"

Virgil tilted his head in confusion, he was lost. Roman was supposed to be angry or scared of him. He was supposed to have dumped him or run away by now. Not stay and comfort him. He had attacked him for crying out loud! "What are you talking about?" He asked. 

"Why don't you feed from me?" 

"WHat!"

"Feed from me," Roman said simply, slipping off his shirt and tilting his head to the side for easy access. It took every last bit of Virgils will power to keep himself from devouring his boyfriend that second.

"I-" He squeezed his eyes shut, "I can't, Roman." he whimpered out slightly. "I could really hurt you. I just- I just attacked you! I could have killed you or turned you or hurt you really badly!"

"But you didn't."

"But I could have!"

"But you didn't!" Roman said firmly. "You haven't eaten in so long and you jumped me. Yeah. But you stopped. You wouldn't- couldn't hurt me, Virge... look at me..." Roman said, tilting Virgil's chin up as he opened his eyes. "I love you so so _so_ much. And I trust you even more. I wish you would have told me about this sooner so I could have helped you sooner. But I love you and I can't just sit here and see you hurt. So, please. Feed on me?"

Virgil was in tears again, falling more and more in love with the most amazing mad he had ever met. "i-" He paused, still not wanting to hurt Roman, "You let me know if I do too much, right?"

"Promise."

Virgil huffed, shifting in place for a moment before deciding. "F-Fine... Just... let me know when to stop." He said, scooting closer into Roman's lap and placing his open mouth against Roman's neck. After giving Roman a second to back out if he needed to, he sunk his teeth in. He heard Roman give a small gasp but ignored in favor of drinking up as much blood as he could get. It felt amazing and tasted even better. After a few minutes of slowly suckled down the blood, he felt a tap on his shoulder. With a silent whimper, he detached himself from his boyfriend's neck, giving the wound a small lick before pulling away completely. "T-thank you." He mumbled, feeling a million times better.

"I-Its all good," Roman muttered out, looking a little pale. "Are you f-feeling better?"

"Yeah... Are you ok?" Virgil asked, "I didn't take to much, did I?" He worried.

Roman shook his head. "I'm a little light-headed but I'm fine, my dear." He answered. "How about we go have a small movie marathon and talk in the morning?" He asked. "Nothing bad I assure you!" He said quickly, noticing his boyfriend's nervous look, "I just figured that this is a big discovery for our relationship, and I thought it might be best if we have a bit of time to process everything before having a proper talk. I still love you and that will never change."

Virgil relaxed at that. "Can we... Can we watch the nightmare before Christmas?" He asked. 

"Of course my love! But would you mind helping me up? I'm still a tad bit light-headed." Roman Laughed as his boyfriend rushed to help him up. As long as he was alive, He was never going to let Virgil go hungry like that again.


End file.
